Victor von Doom (Earth-121698)
| HistoryText = Victor von Doom was a billionaire industrialist and an old college rival of Reed Richards. In addition to funding Richards' trip to space, he had also accompanied the future Fantastic Four on the ship. He received superpowers in the same accident that created the Fantastic Four. Here, he was endowed with two abilities by the cosmic rays exposure to the rays imbues him with electrokinesis, and an injury caused by a piece of irradiated shrapnel from the shields intended to protect the station steadily began to mutate his body into an organic-metallic compound. Doom accelerated the process to completion by exposing himself to a duplicated version of the cosmic rays. However, this process deformed his face, so Doom angrily donned his mask to hide his face. After a fight with the Fantastic Four, Doom was apparently killed, and his body was transported back to Latveria. The Silver Surfer's movements around the globe brought him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affected Victor Von Doom, freeing him from two years as a metal statue. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traced the Surfer to the Russell Glacier and made him an offer to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffed him, Doom attacked. The Surfer returned fire, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast healed Doom's body. Doom leveraged his experience into a deal with the American military, who forced the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Doom, pursuing the power in the board, stole it from the compound, using the device he secretly created earlier to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescued the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue was mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeded in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, while Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor, where he sank to the bottom of the sea. | Powers = As a result of being exposed to the same cosmic storm that gave the Fantastic Four their powers, most of his body was transformed into a metallic substance that was described as an "organic metal alloy, stronger than titanium or steel and harder than diamonds", and gained related and unrelated powers: * Superhuman Strength: His transformation gave him a degree of superhuman strength, able to overpower, lift and throw fully grown adults, able to go toe-to-toe with the Thing and send him flying. * Superhuman Durability: His transformation has also given him superhuman durability. Victor's level of durability is quite high, being unharmed by bullets, enough to take multiple hits from Ben, a steel block falling down on him falling down a storey immediately afterwards with no apparent damage. Also he was able to survive Johnny going supernova till he was exhausted, with his metallic body only appearing reddish due to the heat. *'Lightning/Electricity Absorption & Generation:' He can absorb and fire bolts of electrical energy. He can absorb electrical energy from various sources. He electric bolts are of such strength that they leave a gaping hole in a normal human's body and are capable of blasting away the Thing and consequentially generates such intense heat that it can melt or even vaporize solid steel. *'Cosmic Energy Absorption:' Doom can absorb cosmic energy also. **'Enhanced Regeneration:' As a side effect of his ability to absorb cosmic energy, Doom can use it to heal his injuries. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Silver Surfer's Surfboard (formerly) | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Julian McMahon portrays Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Doctor Doom in other media#2005 Film | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Metal Body Category:Millionaires Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Latverians Category:Von Doom Family